Riders on the Storm
by the french bougresses
Summary: Anna and Angie are sisters, from Paris. They were on a road trip in the U.S when human civilisation got wiped out by the dead. They ended up alone in an unknown country, until they meet Rick Grimes and his group. But the sisters have something to hide. After Terminus, no Abraham and co. Rick/oc Daryl/oc. Translated from french. Rated MA.
1. Chapter 1 Strangers

- Keep running, she said breathless.

The forest was getting darker and the two girls couldn't remember how long they've been running for.

Anna, the youngest, could run more and faster, so Angie was the first to stop.

She bent, her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breathe.

Anna stopped.

- I think we've lost them, she said looking behind.

She listened carefully but the woods of Georgia were quiet that evening.

- Yeah but we shouldn't stop, we need to take shelter for the night and find something to eat... How much ammo do you have left ?

Anna took out her 92 Beretta she'd found on a walker a few weeks earlier.

- Five bullets, and my machete... You ?

Angie's colt anaconda was empty but she still had her precious little double sharp edge ax she had learned to use pretty well.

- You'll have to cover me.

- Ok, let's go.

They walked in silence through the forest and when they finally reached out in a small neighborhood, night had fallen.

They stopped at the first house.

- This one will do, said Anna.

- I'm going first, stay behind and try not to use your gun.

Angie put her lamp in her mouth and opened the door, her hands gripped around her ax.

Once the door was closed they stood still for a while, alert. The place seemed deserted.

It was a one floor house, the living room was empty ans the kitchen was a mess. They weren't the first ones to scavenge the place and Angie's stomach grumbled at the idea of a new night without something to eat.

They went through the main corridor, on their guard.

There were four doors, three on the left and one at the end, facing them. On the right, the windows were overlooking onto a small garden, next to the forest, with an old rusting children swing.

The first door was leading to a bathroom but they didn't stopped to search it, once they made sure it was safe, they went for the next door.

There was a pink panel with butterflies on it, saying "my room".

Angie took the handle and slowly pulled open but something in the room hit the door and fling it open, pushing her violently against the wall.

In shock, the torch lamp felt and rolled down on the floor, living them into darkness, while the creature was bursting out, its arms stretched out trying to catch the girl.

She let go of her ax and pulled up her arms, catching the walker by the shoulders.

He'd lost half his face and pieces of flesh were falling down as he choked his teeth trying to bit Angie, who was giving everything she had to keep him away, when he suddenly stopped, his mouth wide open and felt to the floor, Anna's machete straight in his head.

Angie looked at her sister, pale and breathless.

- Thanks...

Anna nodded, staring at the dead walker, she bent and pulled out her machete from his broken head in a disgusting sound.

Angie took her lamp back and gave a quick look into the child bedroom. Empty, and so was the next one, which must have been the parents bedroom.

The last door was leading into a garage, giving them a way out.

Anna went in the kitchen and started scavenging the cupboards while Angie was inspecting the other rooms of the house, looking for something useful but the spoil was poor. A rope in the garage, and some old bandages and surgical spirit in the bathroom.

They moved the dead body in the garage, closed all the shutters and blocked the door with an old leather armchair, before they sat side by side on the couch.

- Found something in the kitchen ?

Anna took out three packs of stewed apples, out of date for almost a year and a box of smocked beans.

- I don't like beans, she said giving it to her sister.

Angie stood at her with perplexity.

- Ho wait I might have some foie gras somewhere !

For the first time since so long, they laughed.

- Yeah, said Anna in a nostalgic way, and a good hot french baguette...

She never thought this would actually happen but sometimes, Angie missed France.

When they arrived in New York to start a sisters road-trip, this is when everything started. On the news, the dead were coming back to life and attacking the living.

In this spreading panic, they didn't get to fly back to France and they ended up alone, in an unknown country, facing apocalypse.

Angie was 25 and Anna was 22. The two sisters didn't look liked each other very much, the youngest was a green eyed brunette and the oldest had red hair and grey eyes.

They were close, and now, all they had left was each other.

During two years of running, they had traveled through the est coast to the south and they've met other survivors but even the people had changed in a way and in the end, they always ended up alone, even more suspicious with the living than with the dead.

For Angie, protecting her sister was her only job.

- We'll take the road tomorrow first thing in the morning, she said once she was done eating, take the big room if you like, I'll take watch by the front door.

- Sure ?

- It's fine.

Anna got on her feet and vanished in the corridor and Angie heard her close the door.

She lay down in the couch, her ax on her legs, and though her wish to keep watch, she felt asleep immediatly.

Light was flowing through the shutters when Angie was woken up by the sound of a vehicle and car doors shutting.

She stood up in a jump. Anna had heard it too, bursting in the room with her weapons out.

They rushed under a window and knelled, Angie motioned her sister to keep quiet.

They could hear several voices coming from outside, coming closer.

Angie stood up and took a look through a crack in the shutters.

- How many ? Asked Anna.

- Five. Three men, two women. They're pretty well armed, we don't have a chance. I see many guns, a crossbow and a sword...

- Fancy !

- They're coming this way, let's move by the back door, quick !

Steps were now hitting the stoop and the girls headed to the corridor. Behind them, intruders were already trying to force the door open, the armchair won't hold them back for long.

The sisters hurried up, going through the garage and in a hurry, Anna busted the door open, facing a dozen of walkers, who had gathered in the garden, coming out of the woods, attracted by the sound of the car.

She screamed and tried to close the door but they were already rushing into the place.

- Go back ! Yelled Angie before she hit the nearest walker's skull.

Anna fired and killed a second one right between the eyes but there were too many of them and they were forced to retreat, taking refuge behind a metal bookcase, trapped between the wall and the crushing pressure of the walkers trying to catch them.

Anna managed to take her gun out and fired again but Angie's arms were blocked.

- Here ! She yelled at her sister while a decomposed dead woman was her lurking her way to her.

- I can't ! Shouted Anna. Your head's in the way !

- She's going to fucking eat me !

- Just take her down !

- I can't ! My arms are stuck !

Anna fired again at a zombie coming her way.

- Two bullets left !

- What does that mean ! Ho no …

The dead woman was contorting herself and managed to pass the all chest behind the bookcase, just a few inches from Angie.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the bite to tear her apart but nothing came. Her face was suddenly covered in blood and when she opened her eyes again, the creature felt down, an arrow in the head through and through.

Behind was the man carying a crossbow.

He had dark long and dirty hair and he was wearing an old sleeveless leather jacket. He kept taking aim at her for a second then went back focusing on taking down the walkers.

His partners joined him and a few moments later there were no zombies standing anymore. The pressure of the bookcase got finally off and the two sisters were set free.

A man came to them. He was their leader, no doubt.

He was tall and looked like a modern cow-boy, with his muddy boots and his brown shirt. He had a few wounds on his face, dark curly hair, a bushy grey beard and steel blue eyes looking at the girls.

- You're welcome, he said in a rasping voice putting away his colt python in the holster he was wearing against his thigh.

The other four kept aiming their weapons at the two girls.

There was a third man, an asian guy, and two women, a black one wearing dreadlocks and a sword, and a small short-haired brunette with big green eyes.

- Were you bit ? Said the bow man.

The sisters shakes their head, keeping silent.

- How many are you ? Asked the cow-boy.

- It's just us, said Anna.

- You have a camp ?

She was about to answer but Angie cut her off.

- No, we're on the road. We have to go, thanks for the help.

He smiled, amused.

- All right then.

He motioned his fellows and they all left the room, keeping an eye on the girls.

When they were out of sight, Anna turned to her sister.

- Maybe we could...

- No way !

- But we're in pretty bad shape and running out of ammo, they don't seem to be worst than others !

- You don't know that.

- Well I know they just saved our lives not asking anything in return !

- That's it, they don't need us.

- But we do. We won't last a week in this shit.

Angie sighted. No matter what the decision was, death was always at the end of the road.

- Since when are you the voice of reason ? Ok then, but not for long, just for the time to get our strengths back.

They hurried after the group and met them on the front house.

- Wait ! Shouted Anna. You guys have a camp ? Would you... I mean maybe... If you can take us in...

The cow-boy looked at his friends and came towards the sisters.

Angie stepped back, keeping her distance. The look in this man's eyes said he had been through too much to be innocent.

- How many walkers have you killed?

Anna shrugged.

- I don't know, fifty, a hundred... A lot.

- How many people have you killed?

There was a loud silence and Anna turned to her sister.

- A few, said Angie looking straight back at him.

- How many ? He repeated.

- Three.

- Why?

- The men we've met weren't always coming with good thoughts.

He stared at them for a while, then came closer.

- Hands up.

He searched Anna, then Angie and took away their weapons.

- Unlike the people you've met, we're full of good intentions, but if you try anything stupid, you won't have time to find out by yourselves.

He gave them their weapons back, the others lowered theirs and the leader reached out to the two sisters.

- Rick Grimes.


	2. Chapter 2 The House With The Red Door

- And what about the others ?

She was arrogant, everyone could tell.

- Anna ! Shouted her sister.

Anna mumbled to herself and looked at Rick Grimes.

- I'm Anna, she gently said. She's Angie.

She pointed at her sister who still keeping her distance.

- Roses. Anna and Angie Roses.

The bearded man seemed puzzled and he was getting more and more intimidating for Anna, his look upon her. He didn't even smile and turned away, the sound of his boots crushing the floor felt like a sweet warning for both sisters.

They were all walking without any real conviction, not knowing if they will be able to sleep tonight, and they were all so hungry. And so were the two girls.

They didn't seemed cleaner or better fed and they were all tired and stressed. However, fear did not lie in their eyes.

That man, Rick Grimes, didn't seemed to be scared and quite the contrary.

The asian guy, who was hiding sort of a secret compassion in his eyes, didn't seemed scared either.

The brunette by his side seemed strong enough not no hide behind him, her hands strongly grabbed around her gun, and so was the black woman with the sword.

Anna winked at her sister, who was watching their backs. She observed everyone of them as close as she could.

Along the road they found several cars, all in bad shapes. The day was quiet, just ten walkers or so for hours. Silence was part of the trip and Anna couldn't help thinking it was comforting in a way, being with others human beings. Living ones.

- Sometimes you can be the most sensible of us, and sometimes you're putting everything at stakes for nothing.

The younger turned to her sister and frowned.

- Don't be so rude and aggressive to them. We don't know who they are.

Angie raised her voice but making sure no one else could hear.

- We live in a world where I could loose my sister because she just wanted to get fucking smart ! So you'd better calm down.

- You won't loose me, Anna said back with a smile.

She made a face to her sister and gently hit her shoulder.

She was aware of that, without her, she won't be here anymore. They both could speak English pretty well and always managed their way out in the old world. But everything was so simple, and sometimes they wondered how things could have been if they haven't left France and family. And all the others.

Suddenly everyone stopped behind the leader. Just in front of him was a ridiculously small house in a state of ruins. The door was red, the windows were blocked and a stove was lying there in the grass. Rick waved at his partners and they headed towards the front door.

The dread locked woman gave two heavy knocks on it, the boy man watching her back ready to shoot an arrow in the first skull crossing the door.

But nothing came. A few minutes went by and they all got in.

That long-haired teenage boy went first, he had an ingenious home-made sound suppressor on his gun. He seemed confident and almost a grown-up despite of his baby face. His eyes were observing every inch of the living room he was in.

The biggest room didn't looked like a living room anymore, two couches were lying upside down on the floor, a glass table was broken and the dust could make a walker cough.

Anna took her sister's hand in hers, not so confident about the place.

Yes, the idea of following strangers may have seemed great a few hours ago but now, she and her sisters were here and alone facing strangers hunting down walkers.

A strong and sturdy black man passed near them and put a little blond baby on the armchair. He kissed her on the forehead and she smiled back at him. The two sisters haven't seen a baby for two years now.

- Carol ? Can you keep an eye on Judith for me ? I'm gonna check the stairs.

A tired and pale woman came by the kid. Anna realized she hasn't even noticed her yet. She looked older than she really was, almost already gone. Even little Judith's smile couldn't cheer her up anymore.

- We could stay here for the night, the neighborhood seems quiet. Daryl, help put that coach against the door will you ? Maggie, Glenn, try to rest, ok ?

Rick and the said-so Daryl grabbed the coach and hardly pushed it to the door.

Angie passed by her sister and headed to the open kitchen. A lot of food was lying on the floor and the young girl opened a few cupboards, putting everything she could find on the kitchen desk.

A couple of potato chips packs, beans in a can and some formula.

She kept on searching the drawers, the fridge and empty packets on the floor, she was so hungry and her stomach was screaming her to get something more, something better she could shew, swallow. Something to eat.

A hand grabbed her shoulder and she turned, her hand already upon her ax, ready to take down the creature coming at her, but she stopped.

That beard guy, Rick, was standing over her, looking determinate.

She lowered her weapon, fear slowly leaving her.

He wasn't a walker but the tension could be felt no matter what.

What was he looking for, grabbing her like that ? Did he want to frighten her or to warn her ?

Angie had enough time to meet some men these past two years. Some of them seemed nice, but it was just for show. Others made things quite clear, looking at you like some hungry beast facing his prey, talking to you like they were trying to destroy who you are before they throw you in a walkers' pit.

Trust was hard to get and when it finally comes, it's not for long.

Rick finally let go of her. She felt so small, but not that impressed.

- Just wanna make sure you and your sister ain't gonna make me shot a bullet trough your head. These people are my family. We'll get along if you behave.

- I assure you, my sister and I didn't made it here just to kill other livings. Not if they don't make us do it.

He raised his eyebrows and smiled.

- How do you know we're sisters ? She asked.

- Same family name and you watch over her like you're her mother, but I guess you age difference isn't that big, am I right ?

The red head girl didn't answer, forcing her way out of the kitchen.

She hated the place and had a bad feeling about these people. They didn't look like rapists or killers but she didn't like that situation.

It has always been just her and her sister, and no one else. She just couldn't trust anybody else anymore.

She looked at the others, trying to find somewhere to lie down or something to eat.

Anna was standing by the front door, looking away.

- Found some beans. Do you need a quick look to the bathrooms ?

- I saw him following you, she said. That Rick guy, what did he want from you ?

- Warning me, maybe also showing me how's the boss here...

- Oh oh, smiled Anna, no one can ever tame my big sister...

Angie sight and rolled her eyes, grabbing her sister's bag and suggesting her to go first.

The living room had just one one door to a cupboard under the stairs, full of mess.

Anna took the stairs one by one and saw that black guy looking for some clothes in a box in a small room. The door was left open.

- Go check the bathroom, Angie told her sister when she got upstairs. I'm gonna see if we can rest in this room.

Anna gave up and went left.

Angie slowly entered the room. The previous occupant of the place must have been a little girl, the walls were pink and decorated with many-colored flowers everywhere. A single bed was standing in front her, with pink curtains all around the remaining pillow. There were two bedside tables. One with an upside down lamp, the other one with a few children books. She noticed the sheets were gone, there were just cuddly toys lying on the bed. On the left, a small rocking chair was standing beside the window. On the floor, some toys on a heart shape carpet and a pair of tiny shoes, carefully lined up under the radiator.

She sighted.

There was something tragic in taking a small girl's bedroom, who was probably dead.

The bed was too small for her sister and her and the clothes she could find won't fit to anyone, or maybe for that kid in the group, even if she had to wait a few years before wearing them.

She put her bag by the bed and came by a chest of drawers. Beside there was a closed door with a pink bathrobe on it. She put her hand on the golden door handle and slowly turned it, looking at the scratches all over it. Angie wondered if someone tried to open or to close that door so hard they left scratches on the gilding.

A loud sound resounded all over the house, mixed with the young girl's screams. Her body heavily felt on the carpet. The door opened with violence, the walker falling down on Angie, grabbing her hair, he was trying to move his choking jaw by her skin, trying to fed at last.

Everything was just about the fed.

He ax had fallen in the violent choc and she was fighting back, screaming with fear.

Then nothing. The walker's body suddenly went off her but she couldn't feel anything and kept on fighting. A loud scream came covering hers and she finally stood up and staggered to the wall behind her.

That big black guy was holding the walker's skull in his hand and hitting it against the wall over and over.

Everything was covered in blood when the body felt down on the floor, knocking the books over.

Angie saw the pink wall becoming dark red and she stared at the man.

- Are you ok ? He asked breathless.

- I didn't hear anything, she said. I was going to open that door, I mean I did, I didn't hear anything...

- Angie !

Anna jumped to her sister and grabbed her by the shoulders, hugging her sister close.

She wasn't the only one to come checking what was happening, the brunette and the sword woman burst in, reading to stab someone.

- Thank you...

- I'm Tyreese.

- Thank you Tyreese, said the red hair girl.

A crossbow came in, the man holding it sighted, disappointed there were no more action left for him.

- Someone's gonna take that room ?


	3. Chapter 3 Immune

Anna and Angie left the child bedroom for Daryl. It seemed quite clear they won't let them sleep alone tonight, but rather in the living room, on the floor with most of rick's group.

Glenn, the young asian guy and his wife Maggie took the biggest room. As for Daryl he seemed to be the kind of guy who didn't like being contradicting and no one was arguing against the fact that he could have his own room.

After a quick meal, Rick went out with the young boy, to make sure the area was safe.

He was his son, Carl. Anna overheard him call Rick "dad" while they were eating and she couldn't help telling her sister.

Angie spent the evening observing them one by one once introductions were done. They were twelve, including the baby girl who obviously was Rick's daughter.

She wondered what happened to her mother.

The black woman carrying a sword was called Michonne. She had a cold unfriendly look and did not talk muck to the sisters, she seemed more defensive than the others.

There were two couples, Glenn and Maggie, and Bob and Sasha. Tyreese, the big strong man who saved Angie a few hours before, was Sasha's big brother.

There was that exhausted looking woman who was taking care of the baby, Carol. And finally there was Tara, a small pale and brow-hair girl staying in her corner. She seemed not to be fitting in this group so well for now.

But most of all, Angie was observing Rick. She couldn't get this man, being so rude when he wanted to be, and so kind and overprotective when it comes to his people. He had a wary cold look but when he was smiling, there was a last remaining sparkle of hope in his eyes.

He was holding his daughter and his knees and he couldn't help from kissing her blond tiny head, or breathing its smell.

As for Anna, Angie caught her staring at Daryl for a while.

- Seems like this one comes from deep Louisiana, she told her young sister.

- He got style, you have to admit, said Anna.

- He's totally your kind of guy, bad-ass...

Anna chocked and kicked her sister.

- Yeah... Sure...

- What ? We're still women, there's no harm looking at a good-looking dude when he shows up in the middle of apocalypse !

- What about you ?

- What about me ?

- You're looking too...

- I'm not looking... I'm observing.

- Well Rick's been looking at you for a while.

- He's not looking... He's observing.

- The way you see things is so damn boring !

- And so damn realistic.

They stopped talking, enjoying the end of their diner.

- One of us should stay awake for the night, Anna proposed. They seem ok, but it'll feel safer. Go to sleep, you already took last night's watch.

- No I didn't, I felt asleep two minutes after you did ! Angie confessed stranding up. But I'll take my chance before you change your mind, thanks sister.

Anna stood there, listening to conversations, wondering when she last heard voices other than hers and her sister's. She also wondered if beyond this family portrait, these people had secrets. Big secrets like her. Without thinking she passed her hand under her left leg pant softly touched the scar she had on her calf.

She remembered that night, about a year or ten months ago.

Night had fallen and Anna and Angie were alone back then. They were traveling through east Tennessee and stopped for the night in a deserted barn, lost in the middle of a field.

They've been walking for days and their previous group was attacked and surrounded a few weeks before, they were forced to run in a hurry, with nothing. Deep in winter, they couldn't find anything to eat in the woods and the places they scavenged were all empty.

They were getting weaker and sicker as the cold wind came by.

In the barn there was a first floor going all around the place like a mezzanine floor but the ladder was gone so they set up on the ground, using their backpacks as pillows.

In the middle of the night, Anna woke up in an urgent need to relieve. The sky was clear so she did not take her lamp. It was so cold her breath was smocking. She wrapped her arms around her trying to warm up and find some courage.

Night was bright and she had a good visibility on the field.

She went down by the wall but when she got to the corner, she overheard a grunt but it was too late, the walker saw her and caught her arm. Anna jumped back, her feet got tangled and she felt down her back. Breathless, she didn't even screamed.

The creature felt down too, crawling, his arms searching for her leg and gripped her shoe. Anna shacked her leg to make him let go but she only managed loosing ground even more, the walker still stretching his arms for her leg and that's when she finally got to scream as loud as she could.

When Angie came out of the barn, her ax in her hands, the creepy dead living corpse was sticking his last tooth in Anna's calf who couldn't stop screaming in terror.

In one quick move, Angie stood by her sister and hit the walker's head like a golf ball, smashing it away in a cry of rage.

Anna was crying hard, holding her wounded leg both hands.

Angie felt on her knees, looking completely panicked.

- I don't know what to do Anna ! No !

She put her hands on the wound.

- No, no no, no, NO ! Not this, please ! What do I do ? Tell me what do to, please !

- Stay...

- I'm right here.

She took her hand and hold it as hard as she could.

- You too, stay with me, please don't leave me alone in this world...

Anna closed her eyes, her head was getting dizzy and everything was getting fuzzy. The pain was intolerable and her whole body starting to burn.

- Anna... Anna !

She passed out. Angie took her in her arms and took her back in the barn, laid her down on the floor and sat by her side, holding her hand tight.

She stood sitting here for hours, then a all day, looking at her unconscious sister getting paler and feverish.

The second night, Angie hasn't move, she didn't feel the hunger and cramps in her legs for staying sit, prostrate by her sister's side.

She couldn't sleep and couldn't help thinking that any moment now, her sister could die from the fever caused by the bite, and she would have to take care of before she turns. This thought was terrorizing her and she couldn't help checking her sister's heartbeat to make sure she was still alive.

She could not live or keep going on without her. She was the only reason she kept going.

Anna moved in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes.

- Anna !

Angie touched her forehead.

- You're burning.

- I feel so cold and... It hurts everywhere, by bones... My bones feel like glass...

She straightened to caught and Angie helped her lying back down.

- I'm so sorry, she said wiping a tear away. I should have been there, I should have... That was my only job...

- Stop playing the big sister part will you...

- I'm so sorry...

But Anna collapsed once again. Angie burst in tears.

Two more days went by and Anna's condition remained the same. Her sister was sleeping next to her, exhausted, even though it was risky if the young one was to die.

Anna opened her eyes. It took a while so that she could see things clear. Her head was aching. Next to her, Angie was waking up hearing her sister moving, and she looked up at her, unbelievingly.

They stared at each other, not being able to know how or why, but Anna was fine and getting better.

Eventually, speechless, after all, no matter why, Angie felt in her sister's arm and burst into tears.

Anna spent all night lying down there, remembering this memory, listening to the others sleep. Sometimes it felt like everything was just a dream but the scar of the bite was real and she just had to touch it to remember that she may be the only person on earth being immune.

Angie and her agreed on that point, no one could ever know. Even well-meaning people could be willing to do anything to have that chance.

A few hours before dawn, Daryl came down to take his watch. He edged his way into darkness and stepped over Anna toward the door when he noticed she wasn't sleeping.

He stopped.

- Gotta sleep, he said.

- Gotta keep an eye on you. Saying you, doesn't mean, you, I mean, all of you...

He giggled and Anna wondered if it was because he got it or because he was making fun of her.

- But I'd sure like to get some air, she said defiantly.

She got up and put her machete in its home-made leather sheath she was weary around her waist and followed him to the door.

Fresh air of the night did her good and she was glad she left the overcrowded living room. Everything was so quiet.

Daryl took a cigarette out of his jacket pocket and gave it to her.

A cigarette... Anna was dreaming of it for months. The first breath felt like a feeling of relief and she was definitely glad she came out.

- Thanks.

- Humm humm..

Tension was real between these two, they stared at the woods in front of them and didn't share a word.

Early in the morning, everyone was awake and ready to go. Angie took the road by her sister.

- Everything's ok ?

Anna smiled back.

- Nothing can bring me down, you know that.


	4. Chapter 4 Two Sisters

The older sister found the young one to be pretty calm and happy, but she didn't say a word about it. Anna was only 20 when everything went wrong so fast and the fact that she wasn't going to reach the adult life she should have been was haunting Angie's thoughts everyday.

She missed her old Parisian apartment a lot. And so did Anna, she told her when she was being melancholic late at night. But that remained quite rare, Angie didn't complained much in front of her. As far as Anna could remember, she has always been strong and brave but it was her sister who had change the most these past two years.

Michonne passed by, rushing them along the way. The two sisters stared back at her, the older one wondering who someone could get so defiant, and the youngest cursing the girl who didn't pay attention to them.

Michonne was carrying a sword like she was holding a baby. In a confident controlled and non-aggressive way. She was using it, but no one could use it against her people, that the image she was giving. She was tall, strong and her cold face was showing some kind of beauty she was trying to hide. She kept walking until she finally got to Rick who smiled as he saw her so suspicious.

- It's about them ? He asked, amused.

- Can't get get them, she said slowly looking at Rick.

He shrugged and kept smiling, what Michonne couldn't get. Carl came by, pulling her out of her thoughts.

- I thought... We could find a safe place. Try, I mean, said the teenager.

- That's what we're trying to do, that's what we're gonna do, his dad assured him.

- Carl don't you love these walks in the woods anymore ? Teased Michonne, gently pushing him.

He laughed but quickly came back to serious stuff, he turned to his dad.

- What are we gonna do with them ? The two girls ?

Michonne stared at the leader. She was curious to know what was Rick going to do to with them. They didn't seemed mean or dangerous for them but their group was set and done. Taking in new people meant staying on guard until trust shows up, being careful about what you say or do and definitely avoid carrying around some useless dudes. They were just two more mouths to feed and since the start, Michonne haven't seen the girls defend by themselves and her group already had to save them twice in just a day. And it didn't feel right.

Rick was confused. He didn't know what to say because he didn't know what to do yet.

Besides the three questions he asked them when they met, he knew nothing about them, except they didn't sound like being American, they had an accent and a way of being he never saw before.

- I don't know. I 'm gonna see everyone's opinion. These girls haven't try anything stupid yet so...

- They're useless, said Carl kicking dead leaves with his feet.

He seemed upset.

- They didn't prove themselves to be yet, corrected Michonne.

- The youngest, Anna, she stayed up all night sneaking around, Daryl told me this morning.

The discussion was over when they heard distant hungry growls. Michonne led the way and hurried up, her sword held up. Daryl and Glenn followed her quickly and arrows already started flying, spearing skulls. It was just a few of them, maybe twenty so far. The group knew they shouldn't hung around here too long, that score of walkers could quickly turn into a huge crowd.

Hammer, machete, ax, sword, knives, arrows and bullets were now breaking the deep silence of Georgian woods. More walkers appeared, smelling human flesh so close. Tyreese was holding Judith, making his way through dead bodies lying on the ground, killed by his friends. Maggie smashed her knife in a walker's head. That woman was fast and could kill lot of them in no time.

Just like Angie. The french girl had enough time to learn how to use her ax, smashing brains standing in front of her, so could not see her sister. She had lost Anna for a few minutes now and all she could see were Sasha and Bob, killing walkers all around. She tried to catch sight of Anna but she failed. A feeling of terror suddenly seized her. She ran through the dead bodies lying on the ground, some heads still trying to bite even though they were several meters away.

Tara came to her, still holding her gun.

- Have you seen the others ? She said in panic.

- Sasha and Bob are over there, have you seen my sister ?

- Saw her with Daryl just now, she was overrun, he helped her.

Angie started running again, following the bloody footsteps on the floor. With the few strengths she had left she took down a couple of walkers, until she finally got by Maggie, Glenn and Carol. Rick was close too, trying to calm down his crying baby girl who didn't seem to enjoy the fight so much.

Daryl showed up from behind a tree and came by Rick's, Anna was just behind him, her hair was a mess and she was covered in mud. She ran into her big sister's arm, pushing Daryl by the way.

- Did they hurt you ? Asked Angie.

- I ended up in serious shit pretty fast, confessed Anna, making a face. There were a lot of them, seven, maybe more... Daryl saw me right on time. I'm ok, we've seen much worse, she added for a joke.

A few walkers later, the others joined them back. Rick stood up and came towards the french girls, frowning.

- You know how to fight, he said to red hair sister. I saw you kill many of them, all by yourself, you know your weapon.

- I'm just trying to keep me and my sister both alive.

She looked up at Anna. Her voice showed signs of tiredness, but she stood still and determinate in front of him. Rick kind of liked it.

- How about you ? He asked Anna. Are you gonna make it ?

- She killed some but they were a lot. I had too many arrows anyway, said Daryl in a joke.

Rick and Glenn laughed silently.

They had a long way to go. And even though some of them had lost hope, they kept going, chatting silently along the road.

The afternoon was coming to an end as they kept on walking, unable to find a safe place to stay.

They finally came to a neighborhood but all the houses were not strong enough to resist a walker attack, even a small one.

They had to find place else. They had to.

Anna's feet started tu hurt. Her legs were urging her to stop, take a break and lie down, just a minute, or maybe forever. She had lost weight in almost two years and struggling against tiredness and weakness was getting harder and harder. Sometimes she caught her sister chewing nothing, just like she was doing, making believe they were actually eating something real.

Tara came to them, gently smiling to the sisters. They tried to smile back but this felt weird.

- I used to be with my big sister back in the time, she said shyly. It's probably the best person you can actually be in such a situation, isn't it ? I mean... I miss her, because she always knew what to do. For me, for both of us, every time. When you have a big sister you don't have to grow up, it's kinda comforting. That's what I think, that's what I know.

Anna frowned. Tara was right, end of story. She just needed to talk about it. The young french girl took her sister's hand in hers, holding it tight.

- So do I, she said softly.

- Yeah you and both know what it is, Tara smiled, looking friendly. I didn't mean to scare you or anything, I just wanted you to knew that even if you're the young one, you have to look at for her. I miss mine everyday.

Angie took her hand back and left, leaving the two girls chatting.

She didn't even noticed but she stepped out the pace, overtaking others, until she got to him. Rick was just in front of her, looking around for some place safe. She was curious and stared at him off his back. She had no idea what to say to him, he looked so self-confident. But she kept coming closer and her finally turned his head to her, looking right in her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5 No Doctor Anymore

While walking, Rick held out his water bottle to Angie.

- You and your sister, you're not from here, right?

- Paris. We came for holidays.

He raised his eyebrows and chuckled under his beard.

- Surely not the holidays you hoped for.

- Not really ... But ... The point was getting closer during this trip, eventually it worked.

They walked in silence for a moment, following the road.

Angie began to let her guard down. The danger that strangers could represent at first had vanished. They may seemed to be distrustful and distant beings, they do not meant any harm to them and the young girl wondered if this time she and her sister would stay and would try to see if it was still possible for them to live among other people, make new ties and fully trust again.

Her stomach clenched has this idea. Each time she had asked herself this question, and it had never worked a long time.

And how could they even get attached to someone without taking the risk of disclosing their dark secret.

- You've seen those signs? She asked. Those who said that there was a sanctuary, a safe place.

- Yeah that, for seeing, I saw them.

- You went there, right?

- There and back again.

- How was it?

- Dead ... And for the record, there is no such thing as a safe place.

They reached the top of a hill and Rick stopped. Before them, a few hundred meters away stood a huge 4 level building, dilapidated, including on his land a large parking lot and an abandoned park that had begun to spread widely on the concrete. The whole was surrounded by fences or brick walls.

A big wobbly "H" in a circle was hanging on the building.

- What did you say ?

Behind them, the others had caught up and stopped behind their leader.

- This hospital was not on the map, timidly threw Glenn taking the map out of Maggie's bag.

Rick came to him and threw a glance.

- Buildings are not listed above, not even the big ones.

- Must be a lot of walkers inside, Daryl grumbled.

Carol walked up to Rick and Glenn.

- This place could do, she said, there will surely be a maternity and a lot of powdered milk, diapers and a change of clothes for Judith, though there has already been scavenged they will certainly not took the baby stuff. It's worth having a look.

Rick seemed to think for a moment. Everyone thought the same, but they waited patiently for their leader to take the decision. They would follow him blindly.

- We should go in large number. Tyreese, Tara and Carol, you stay hidden in the woods with Judith, the others, with me. We clean the building before sundown.

Anna came to join her sister while the team was preparing for the fight.

- A hospital, that means ... plenty of rooms! My own room, my own bed! She gloated.

- Does that mean you want to stay? With them I mean.

Anna shrugged.

- If we do not try, we will never know what it could have been. Tara has arrived recently in their group and they have accepted her, we talked a little. And by the way, she likes girls!

- Great! Cried Angie, tell me? How is that my concern ?

- I know you prefer the bearded blue eyes right?

- Stop it.

- It has a wedding ring.

- Anna ... Once again this none of my concern ! And neither yours !

- Come on, it's not because it's the end of the world that we can no longer tell gossips between sisters, like in high school.

- No high school was much worse than the end of the world ...

Angie turned serious. Her sister had her way for turning serious matters into jokes, and even though she knew that deep inside it was to hide her fear of risk and unknown, she hated it.

- If we stay, a day or another they'll find out.

Anna sighed.

- Come on, everyone's ready to go.

- And this time you stay with me, I will not lose sight of you, understood ? No more rolling over in the mud with Mr. Redneck.

- Yes mom …

They took the road to the hospital, and broke into the parking lot with a side cutter.

Once in the building lobby, they lit their torches.

There were bodies everywhere and the smell was awful. Everything was dragged across the floor as if the wind had engulfed and had all spilled, furniture, paperwork and what remained of some plants.

Slowly, they walked through, weapons in hand, paying attention to every little noise and when they had secured the hall, Rick gave the instructions.

He would finish inspecting the ground floor and attack the first floor with Michonne, Glenn, Maggie and Sasha. As for Carl, Daryl, Bob, Anna and Angie, they would take the second and third floor before they all meet in an hour at least, but at the moment of separation, Angie met Rick's way and he held her by the arm.

- Can I trust you? He asked, his eyes well set in his, you and your sister?

- No problem.

He released her and walked away, she stood there for a second, the very strong feeling that the man's hand was still clutching her arm. She shivered and forced herself to keep a cool head before getting behind her small group.

They took the stairs.

Daryl and Carl led the way and they were the first to push the swing doors open on the second floor.

A long corridor stretched before them, ending in total darkness, the end of it was not even visible. All along the way there were rooms, and a recess into which was tucked a large circle office with several destroyed computers, surely a nurse station.

- Creepy, Anna sighed.

They began to separate to cover all rooms faster.

The sisters followed Carl. They did not feel less reassured to be with a teenager rather than a stronger man, Carl looked confident and as strong and determined as the others.

Anna noticed he had his father's blue eyes and she wondered for a moment how a child his age could grow up in this world.

If these things, which were our daily lives, such as finding love, having children, always had a place left in this world.

And what about Judith? She surely would know nothing but violence, fear and hunger.

Anna trailed behind and Carl called her back.

- Stay close, if anything happens to you, I won't move to save your ass.

- Does your father know you talk like that? Asked the brunette, shocked.

Carl gave her a dark look.

- Leave me alone.

Anna sighed and stopped suddenly, alert.

- Did you hear that ?

- I heard nothing, the boy replied scathingly by pushing a door open with the tip on his gun, there's no one here but if you keep talking ...

He did not have time to finish his sentence, Anna stopped dead on the doorstep of the room that Carl and Angie had already passed.

- You better come see this ...

Angie turned back and reached the height of her sister, scanned the room in darkness. Her eyes needed several seconds to discern in a corner of the room a hunched shadow.

It was a woman, alive, coming straight out of a horror movie swaying back and forth, whispering incomprehensible words, dressed in one of those gowns worn by patients and which leave little room for imagination.

Her black shaggy hair had been torn in places revealing a skull covered with deep scratches. What you could see of her naked body froze you on the spot. She had large scars around her ankles, as if links were embedded in his flesh. Her legs and face were severely burned.

- What's the fuck, Angie whispered.

Carl raised the tip of his gun at the woman.

- Show off your hands, he warned of a strong, confident voice.

She did not react but the whispers became stronger. She seemed to be repeating a series of numbers.

Angie listened closer.

- ... Patient 39, dead. Patient 40, dead. Patient 41, dead ...

- What is she saying? Anna asked without letting go of the eyes.

- No idea, it looks like she made a list ...

Carl walked cautiously, one step after another and the woman in the delirium appeared not to have seen him until he walked on the broken glass of an exploded light bulb.

She looked up suddenly, rose with an incredible speed and threw herself on Carl in a terrifying scream, holding in her hand a long piece of glass she was holding so tightly the blood was running down her hand and arm.

The boy fell back and dropped his weapon in a scream.

- NO DOCTOR ANYMORE! She yelled, lowering her arm, planting her makeshift weapon in Carl's thigh who cried in pain.

Angie threw herself upon her and as the mad woman raised her hand to strike again, Angie grabbed her wrist and in a twist she pulled off the tip of bloody glass, but Anna was faster.

The silent gun whistled twice and the woman collapsed, two bullets in her chest. The gun was still smoking when Daryl and Bob ran in and found Carl groaning and holding his leg.

- It is deep, said Bob, but the artery is fine, I should be able to find something for suturing. Daryl, go warn Rick, we must make a bandage and a tourniquet quickly, help me put him on the bed.

Daryl ran away while Bob and Angie hoisted Carl before they install him. Bob cleaned the wound, made a tourniquet with the young boy's belt and wrapped the wound in the sheets before finding suitable tires.

Anna came by the dead woman's body and turned it upside down by the tip of her shoe. She looked at her for a moment, quietly and finally she put a bullet in her head before placing the gun back on the bed next to Carl.

Angie looked at her and wondered since when her sister was killing human beings without a shred of emotion in her eyes.

Rick burst into the room, sweating and distraught. His face was covered in blood, they may have met many walkers during their inspection of the first floor.

- Carl! He cried, rushing to his son.

- It's okay dad, it's nothing.

- It will be hard for him to walk during the coming days, said Bob, and we'll have to look over that wound.

- Ok ... Ok, Rick repeated as if to convince himself.

They all left the room, leaving father and son alone for a moment.

When evening came, they were all set on the second floor. They took a small meal before allocating rooms and Anna and Angie decided to sleep together, too afraid to be alone with the image of that woman in mind.

Before everyone went to bed, Rick had gathered all the members of his group and they talked for a while and then, he came to the sisters.

All others, except for Carl who was resting in his room, stood behind him and watched the scene.

- Bob told me ... You saved my son today. If you still wanna stay, you are one of us.

Anna glanced at the other survivors who listened and then she stared Rick right in the eye.

- We stay.


End file.
